fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Ofelia Salazar/The Dog
sees an Infected man looking directly at him through the shutters of Salazar's Cuts.]] Christopher Manawa is looking out through the shutters of Salazar's Cuts at the riot outside - now in full swing. He can hear helicopters, see people destroying property and then the eyes of an infected man looking directly at him. Chris is startled and calls out for his dad, his dad (Travis) is sitting in the shop behind him with Liza and the Salazar family, including Ofelia. Travis asks him what he sees and reminds him that he's told him to stop looking. Chris mumbles something about a man outside and turns back to the window. Ofelia sees Travis is talking to Liza, Travis offending her father, Daniel by implying that there's nothing in the shop worth breaking in for. Daniel doesn't say anything right away, though he does tell Chris to put back an open razor that he'd picked up. Daniel gets up to tell Travis that there's "more than combs here", and then dismisses Travis' reply as him just trying to deceive Chris into thinking everything will be OK. Chris interrupts what is turning into a tense conversation by calling his dad - telling him that the wall is hot. The two men check the wall, it's blistering with the heat, and immediately make arrangements to leave. They all group together by the door and Daniel unlocks it. Some young men rush in as soon as the door opens, forcing the group by the door to step back. As the rioters push their way in, the group leaves. Daniel is reluctant to leave with the rioters destroying his shop but Griselda pulls him, and he goes. sees this immediately they leave the shop.]] Outside a policeman is being attacked by another policeman, a sergeant, who is biting his throat under his protective vizor. Liza and Travis pull him away. The Manawas hurry through the crowd followed by the Salazars, the Infected are mixed in with the crowd, attacking people; the riot police are advancing down the street but to no apparent effect. The two families are pressing on trying to find a way out of the fighting. Young people are climbing up scaffolding and jumping up and down at the top. The families, with some others who are caught up in the riot, work their way through scaffolding below as quickly as then can. The Manawas and then the Salazars with Griselda at the back. The Fire Dept are using a high pressure hose pipe to try and control the crowd. The water jet knocks over the scaffolding with several people on it, and traps Griselda underneath it. Ofelia calls the Manawas back and Daniel and Chris lift the debris letting Travis pick up Griselda as you would a child, he puts her in the back of his pickup. Chris and Travis get in the front and the others in the back. Travis does a 3-point turn so enthusiastically he knocks over a motorbike. He accelerates away, rioters banging on the truck as it gets out of reach. The police advance, and the fighting continues. Griselda is being cared for in the back of the truck by Liza as her husband holds her and Ofelia speaks to her. She has a nasty wound on her right foot and Liza calls out to Travis that they "need a Doctor". They head towards a hospital. As they approach the Sisters of Mercy Hospital they pass an abandoned ambulance at the side of the road, back doors open and trolley half out. The Infected are wandering around, one still wearing his white Doctor's coat. People are running and yelling, sirens wailing and lights flashing. It's a chaotic scene that stuns the two families. They hear screams and drive slowly past a policeman running with the crowd carrying an assault rifle. Another policeman waves them on, they pass more men with weapons, policemen. They're shooting and killing what look like some patients from the hospital who are in night clothing and gowns. In the back they crouch down and take what cover they can, They drive on and they leave the Hospital behind, smoke is coming from the roof of the building as it goes out of sight. Travis asks Liza where to next and Daniel says that all of the hospitals "will be the same", he asks Travis to take them home with him and that he will call his cousin - and that they will be gone in the morning. He and Travis bicker, both keeping score about who is indebted to who and each blaming the other. In the pickup they watch as sections of the city go dark as the power fails. A massive power failure is throwing the city into darkness, block by block. The apparent scale of what is happening has suddenly expanded in their eyes, it has gone from a terrifying but localised riot until it covers the entire city. When Ofelia comes into the Clark home with her mother Liza looks after Griselda's foot injury and asks for pain killers. Travis replies that they only have aspirin and tells Daniel that the phone is in the kitchen if Daniel needs to call his cousin. Daniel says that he's already called him and that he will pick them up in the morning. Ofelia and her mother exchange glances as he says this, Griselda shakes her head slightly and Ofelia leaves it. The Salazars are in Alicia's room. Griselda is on the bed with her foot on a pillow. Ofelie wants to go with the Manawas and Clarks. Daniel disagrees, saying that it is not a time to be in someone else's debt if they're not family. Ofelia reminds him that she knows he doesn't have a cousin in the US and Griselda tries to shut it down by asking her to sleep. Ofelia doesn't let that happen and presses on, she tells him that she thinks they should leave tomorrow with the others but neither of her parents give an inch. Ofelia leaves the room and her parents smile, not in an unkindly way, at one another as the speak about her. Daniel says to his wife: "It was your idea not to teach her Spanish." and Griselda smiles back at him. Later, Griselda is lying on the bed as Ofelia looks out the window. Ofelia can see that the rest are about to leave and is worried about that. She argues with her Father about what to do, switching between English and Spanish. She finishes by saying in Spanish that her mother needs the nurse (Liza) and that these are good people. He answers in English (so that Griselda cannot understand?) that the good people die first. Ofelia watche Travis and Maddy from the porch with Alicia, Lia and Chris after the soldiers appear. Susan's body is taken away in a body bag, Travis and Madison watch as the soldiers load another body into a truck and paint Urban Search and Rescue FEMA marks on the houses. Daniel, Griselda and presumably Ofelia watch from inside the house. Griselda asks "What's happening?" and he answers: "It's already too late." Category:Character Episode Plot Articles